


In These Pixels, I Found Peace.

by NekomimiMax



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Gen, Language of Flowers, M/M, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, You can put requests in the comments!!, i'll add more tags with each drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomimiMax/pseuds/NekomimiMax
Summary: In these pixels, I found peace, comfort, and love.------Thank you for your interest in my work! These are some drabbles I wrote out of love for these characters. These are reader insert drabbles!! Feel free to comment down character requests and also scenario requests!!
Relationships: Abigail (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Abigail/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Abigail/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Abigail/Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 25





	1. Cycles - Elliott

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your interest in my drabbles! I find so much peace and comfort in SDV and I'd like to share them with you!
> 
> This is my first time posting my stories in Ao3 so please have patience with me,,, 🙇
> 
> This chapter was written in first person, through Elliott's point of view!

How many times has the farmer reset their game this week?

How many times have these pixels gathered about to create the beginning of the game again?

I've lost count of how many times I've repeated these phrases encoded in my being, how many times I've followed through with the heart events, how many "first meetings" I've done with them.

I'm not complaining, though. I'm always ecstatic to meet them again. It always makes me feel wonders to see them once more. It always makes my heart thump and my face flush when we fall in love with one another again.

I seem to be the only one in Pelican Town who retains his memories throughout the games that the farmer plays. I seem to be the only one who remembers their different appearances, their different farm styles, their achievements, and what they decide to do with the community center.. I seem to be the only one who remembers this all.

It is perfectly fine with me, though. I am happy with these memories, I am happy with being with them.

And even if they reset the game yet again, I know that I will be given the blessing of being with them again.. and holding them in my arms.. and being saved from the dark and lonely place I've stuck myself in.

After all, I love them.. and they seem to love me as well.


	2. Reincarnation - Abigail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on Abigail's question regarding the player's thoughts on what happens after death! I was a little bummed out when I saw there wasn't one about reincarnation,,, so I decided to write it down!

"What do you think happens to us when we die?"

There was silence for a moment between the two, with the farmer looking at Abigail with a raised brow.

Sitting beside Abigail by the mountain lake, the young farmer let out a soft sigh at her question. The two of them decided to rest by the mountains, listening to the pattering of the rain on the lake and the ground.

The farmer looked at her with a tiny smile "I believe.. we'd be reborn into a different life and body. We'd carry our experiences from our former lives.. but leave behind the memories we formed." They said softly, almost unheard due to the rain. Abigail raised her eyebrows at the reply, a little stunned "Wow.. that's something. I think that sounds pretty interesting." She said with a smile, before looking back to the lake.

They smiled a bit more while letting out a soft chuckle "I suppose it is.. I kind of wasn't expecting you'd be interested in what I thought of about the afterlife." They mumbled with a sheepish smile, eliciting a chuckle from the girl beside them "Stuff like this interests me a lot, so it's nice hearing your opinion on it." She responded as she looked at them, her soft smile still on her lips.

The two shared a moment in comfortable silence, with the rain's ambient noise gently lulling them. Soon, Abigail rose from her seat and dusted off her clothes "Let's go back, I'm pretty sure my dad's looking for me." She said with a sigh as the farmer nodded, standing with her and walking down the road leading back to Pelican Town.


	3. Bouquet - Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos! Thank you for your interest in my works!
> 
> This is a little drabble series I want to do which is about the farmer arranging their own bouquets basing on the bachelor/bachelorette they will give it to! I needed a way to implement my love for flowers and their meanings ;v; Please feel free to drop down which characters you'd love to see first!
> 
> For this chapter, I'm using they/them pronouns for the bachelor/bachelorette.

"Good to see you again, farmer __!"

Pierre's chime caused the young farmer to grin "Heya, Pierre!" They greeted, walking over to the counter. In their bag was a bunch of high quality vegetables, flowers, and fruits ready to be sold to Pierre, or gifted to friends "I've had a big harvest this morning! Time for me to buy more seeds again." They grinned.

Pierre looked over to the bag with an astonished grin, already excited for all the stocks he'll get, and how he'll be able to convince the other villagers to buy from him "_, these are great quality! You're really going to sell all these?"

"Probably about half, I'm keeping some of the flowers, vegetables, and maybe a few pieces of fruit." They spoke as they brought out the pieces they planned on selling "Also..." They started, leaning closer to the counter to whisper to him "You mentioned you sell bouquets, right? Can I arrange my own bouquets? I'll still pay in full." 

Pierre thought for a moment, his hand on his chin as he looked up in thought "Well... I think that's a good idea, and we can also ask for some more flowers from my wife. Nice to see that you're taking interest in someone." He said with a wink, eliciting a soft blush from the young farmer "W-well, yeah.. I'm excited to give him the bouquet.. and also a gift for him today." They started, feeling a little sheepish as they began to sell the produce to Pierre. He listened intently while he prepared the seeds and gold they were to exchange 

"They're.. amazing. I love listening to them talk.. I love getting closer to them and.. well, developing these feelings and whatnot.. and I want to get even closer to them.. take this to another level.. show them that I'm serious with getting with them.. and.. ah, I'm babbling, sorry." They sheepishly chuckled, feeling embarrassed while their cheeks and ears slowly turned red.

Pierre let out a chuckle "Nonsense, that's perfectly fine." He replied as he prepared the seeds in a bag, taking note of how many seeds the farmer needed, and what types "Now, once we're done with this, let's head inside for that flower arrangement. Today's a pretty slow day so I'm sure me stepping away from the counter won't be that much of a trouble." He offered, pointing at the door that lead inside the house.

The farmer nodded, thanking him again as they both walked inside.

Inside was Caroline, walking by the fireplace. She blinked at the sight of Pierre inside the house when it was just 3pm.. and then her eyes set onto the farmer and the multitude of flowers in their hands "Oh? What brings you here?" She asked with a smile, which was returned by the farmer "I'd like yours and Pierre's help in fixing up my own bouquet... I'd like to put in special messages in it." They started, showing a few of the flowers "I study the language of flowers, so.." "Oh, you do? That's amazing! Let's get right to it!" Caroline chimed, leading them both into the sunroom.

And thus, they began to arrange a bouquet for...


	4. Bouquet - Elliott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!! Thank you for supporting me and my works!!
> 
> For the first part of this little bouquet series, I'm going for best boi Elliott! The flowers were handpicked by me ❤️

And thus, they began to arrange a bouquet for...

Elliott.

"Red amaryllis flowers.. for splendid beauty."

As they spoke, they began to place down the flowers gently into the arrangement, with Pierre and Caroline helping and listening with interest.

"Calendulas.. for happiness. He makes me really happy, that's why. Camellias.. white ones for adorable and lovable, red ones for perfection and excellence, and red ones for admiration."

"You must really like him, huh?" Pierre hummed, watching the farmer move. He and Caroline had already stepped away a bit to watch them arrange the bouquet since it seemed like they didn't need much help "Yes, I like him very much.. I love him very much." They chuckled, still arranging the bouquet.

"Next, I'll add in some white chrysanthemums for trueness, to show that I am true to my words.. that I love him. Finally, I'll add in three red roses, a simple yet sweet way of saying "I love you"."

They continued until the bouquet was fully arranged, wrapping it in clear plastic and tying it all together with a beautiful gold ribbon "What do you think?" They asked, holding it up for Caroline and Pierre to see "It's.. beautiful. You're great at arranging bouquets, ____!" She chimed, clapping her hands a bit as Pierre nodded "If you're interested in a collaboration, we could sell bouquets together! With a fair price, of course.. maybe 65% of the earnings go to me.." he hummed in thought with a rather triumphant smile, causing the farmer to roll their eyes with a playful grin "Ah yes.. you and your sales. Anyways, thank you so much for your help!" They chimed, handing them their payment.

"You're always welcome, ___. It was fun watching you arrange flowers. My wife and I picked up a few things from watching you." Pierre said with a smile, shaking their hand. He and the farmer then went back inside the store, with the farmer.. freezing their movements upon seeing who had just entered the store.

Right... It was a Thursday.. Elliott does his grocery shopping on Thursdays..

Pierre walked back to the counter, a brow raised when he saw that the farmer had gone behind an aisle of produce to hide. He looked at them, as if wordlessly asking what was wrong. The farmer returned the gaze and gulped, mouthing how they haven't mentally prepared themselves to speak to Elliott.

Pierre thought for a moment while he leaned on the counter. Elliott began to walk to one of the aisles, smiling and giving Pierre a greeting.

This gave Pierre an idea to help a friend.

"Good morning, Elliott! How have you been? How's that novel you're writing?" He began, catching Elliott's attention and giving the farmer some time to sneak out of the shop. It worked, seeing how Elliott began to walk to the counter to chitchat with Pierre.

The farmer slowly began to make their way to the door. Truth be told, they preferred to tell Elliott their feelings by arranging a bouquet.. since they weren't too good with words. They hoped to surprise him today, giving him the bouquet by the bridge going to the beach.

They hoped that they could still go for that plan.. but that small hope shattered in a few seconds before they could open the door.

While Pierre and Elliott were talking, Elliott began to look around his surroundings. Pierre was too slow in stopping Elliott before he.. noticed the farmer about to leave.

"Oh! ____! A pleasant surprise to see you here!" He chimed, walking to the farmer. He bid Pierre a temporary goodbye, thanking him for the chat as Pierre somewhat sighed in defeat.. since his plan on distracting Elliott failed.

The farmer blushed and turned to face their friend, hiding the bouquet behind them and moving so they weren't blocking the door anymore "H-hey... I was uh, just about to leave. I sold some stuff to Pierre." They said sheepishly, rubbing the back of their neck with a free hand. Elliott nodded with a smile "I see.. well, it was nice seeing you today. I wouldn't want to keep you from your duties, so I'll bid you a temporary farewe--" "n-no, no! Hold on, uh.." they interrupted him, cheeks flushing more as his eyebrow raised.

He soon noticed that the farmer was hiding something behind their back.. and he noticed a petal had fallen behind them. He blushed a little, but tried to keep it in. He didn't want to assume anything.. yet.

The farmer gulped and exhaled "I also.. asked for some help in arranging a bouquet for you.. I uh, suck at words.. and I remembered that you also know the language of flowers, so uhm.. this is for you." They gave him the bouquet, blushing hard.

Elliott's blush persisted as his words got stuck in his throat. He wordlessly accepted the bouquet, skin brushing, and he began to read the flowers. His blush grew darker and darker with each flower his eyes laid sight on.

"These.. oh.." he began, trying his best to articulate words ".. for once.. I'm at a loss for words.." he mumbled, chuckling a bit. The farmer seemed to have returned his blush, looking up to him and waiting for his reply "I.. I accept this. I'm.. I didn't know that you felt the same." He said, a smile laced on his lips as he stepped closer "Truth be told, I was planning on buying a bouquet today, too.." he admitted, causing both of them to giggle.

"I'm a little nervous.. aren't you?" He asked softly, reaching out to hold the farmer's hand. They smiled softly and nodded "I am, too... But I'm more excited than nervous.."

They both stood there with a happy smile on their lips, before Elliott cleared his throat "I'll just continue my grocery shopping, then I'll head back to the beach. Shall I meet you there later?" He asked with a soft tone, earning a nod from the farmer "Yeah.. I'll see you there."

Throughout the exchange, Pierre stood by the counter with a triumphant grin, happy that his friend was happy.. and that his bouquet service was going well.

He should really collaborate with the farmer for more bouquets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierre best wing man even tho he keeps taking credit for our crops and foraged materials,,,,


End file.
